What The Heck Just Happened?
by iMakesPaxtch
Summary: Rosalie goes round to Bella's house for Maths tutoring, only thats not all that happens. What's to occur in the future? Rated M, only suitable for mature audiences. Bella and Rosalie. FemSlash. Do not read if the idea does not appeal to you.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Anything that is related to Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N - I had this idea and I just needed to write it down, so here it is. I'm thinking of doing more chapters for it when I can manage between school and stuff. So have a read and let me know what you think. I'm open to any constructive criticism, so go ahead. Thank you for checking it out. Oh, and it's also my first fanfiction that I've written alone. Thanks to Rachel for her help and stuffs too :)**

What The Heck Just Happened? - Chapter One

She was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. I watched her from the large bed in the centre of the room, peeking into the en-suite bathroom as she combed her luscious long blonde hair. I smiled as I thought of running my fingers through it, basking in its softness, and its ever perfect smell of watermelon shampoo. How common that shampoo is? Well, you haven't smelt it on Rosalie Hale. The melon is only the start of it. Mingled with her perfume, it creates the most mouth-watering scent I have ever known.

"Bella?" She called, snapping me out of my day-dream. Even her voice was pretty, slightly low for a women, but that's what made it so attractive. Especially when it was dripping with the lust we shared that night. I suppose you're wondering how I got into this position. And no, I don't make a habit at sleeping with women. I didn't even know I was gay...

*Flashback*

Raining again! Now I have to go to Maths wet. What is it with flippin' Forks. I'm pretty sure rain gravitates to this part of the country. Urgh.

I went and sat down in my usual place, to the left of the board in the corner, just out of 's view, but still close enough to see, even with my stupid vision. Sighing, I smoothed out my skirt and lifted my brunette hair into a messy ponytail, and reached for my text book.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw school popular girl and thought-to-be-whore, Rosalie Hale. I never really understood what the boy's infatuation with her was all about. I mean, yeah, she was busty and curvy in all the right places, but she had one heck of a horrible personality. She treated me like dirt found on her newest sweater.

I wasn't jealous of her. At least I didn't think I was. I mean, I got attention from boys too, it just happened to be the wrong kind of attention. Nerdy Edward Cullen, who sat behind me, would constantly pant whenever I walked into class and his best mate Jacob wasn't any better. I swear last lesson when I bent over to reach my pen, he was whimpering like a bloomin' incontinent puppy!

About an hour and a half into the unfortunate double lesson, and to say the least, it wasn't going so bad, considering Nerd and Puppy boy behind me. That was until the lesson was called to finish early, and that wanted a word with me, and unfortunately, Rosalie too.

Grabbing my stuff, I sighed and headed towards the front of the class. excused herself for a minute, which left me with Rosalie on my own. I felt my heart beat raise, hoping she wasn't planning to deck me or something, the glare in her eyes when I turned to her for a second, made my hopes dissolve. She looked so nasty, pure evil, and almost in-human.

I edged further away from her and in the process, caught my leg on 's desk and went flying. It was just my luck that I picked to wear the skirt Alice got me for my birthday earlier this year. I remembered that little fact as I felt a breeze pass between my legs.

Blushing even more than before, I tried to pick myself up as quickly as possible, without falling again, or getting my skirt caught up in the air for any longer.

I glanced over to my enemy, and she was pissing herself. No, not actually having a wee, although she's laughing hard enough that she might. Sigh, there goes any ounce of coolness that I might of had left.

Ms Taylor came back into the room not long after to explain why we were waiting in the first place. Life truly hated me right now. Oh, and did I forget to mention? Rosalie Hale was to come to MY house after school tonight for Math tutoring. Great.

***

_"Just be there at six." _Was all I said to her before I left in a hurry before anything else embarrassing could happen. I glanced up at the clock, 6.20pm, it was obvious she wasn't coming. In a huff I rose from the sofa in Charlie's plain living room, and went upstairs to get changed for bed. Pretty early right? Well, I hadn't exactly had the best day. I just wanted it to be over, and as soon as possible.

I was half undressed when I heard a knock at the door. Figuring it was Charlie coming home early from his shift, I slung my robe on, not bothering to dress, and bolted downstairs to get the door.

I think that I screamed pretty loud when I saw Rosalie standing in the place I expected my father to be. She was wearing a low tank top, paired together with some tight dark wash jeans, and red high heels. Man, talk about getting dressed up for an occasion.

She smirked. "Well, well, well Swan. Getting all dressed up..." She seemed to ponder for a second, looking me up and down. "...or dressed down, you could say, just for little old me?"

I just stood and stared in complete horror, as she barged her way through the thresh-hold, head back in laughter heading for the living room, leaving me gawping like next doors dead goldfish.

***

"Lollipop, Swan?" She offered, holding out the orange candy.

"Um...thanks, er Rose." I smiled, taking the pop and quickly disposing of the wrapper so that I could shove it in my mouth. I loved Orange. It was my all time favourite, even over strawberry and blackcurrant!

We'd been working for over an hour now, and it was coming on 7.30pm. I had arranged it so that we could finish at 8, that way I would still have some alone time for the night.

Overall, Rose hadn't been at all bitchy to me. There were some snide comments, and strange glances here and there, but nothing unbearable.

"Hey, Bella, can I tell you a joke?" She announced unexpectedly, pulling her strawberry lolly out with a pop. I think I may have stared at her lips a little too long. They were wet and shiny. I wondered if they would taste like the strawberry from the candy. I'm pretty sure I started to get a little turned on, and my face must have been a picture of pure dismay, and Rose began to laugh again. She had a cute little laugh, almost a chuckle, but a little more powerful.

"Well?"

"Er, yeah sure, go ahead." My voice wobbled with anguish, still feeling slightly apprehensive of the thoughts that just passed.

"How did Darth Vader know what he got for Christmas... He felt the presents! You know, like presence, presents. Haha, I know, I'm good"

I have to admit, it was a pretty good joke, so I joined in giggling, however, I got a little bit too into it and then started choking. You know where you still can't help but laugh, but you also still can't breathe, yeah, that one. A look of panic crossed Rose's face, and her brow crumpled, I guess trying to decided whether the hit my back or something. But eventually, the feeling subsided and I recovered.

At that moment, something strange happened. I don't know what brought it on, but Rose's face became suddenly close to mine. I could feel her warm breath upon my lips, brushing its way over my cheeks which were now predominantly red.

As if there was an invisible force pulling me towards her, I closed the distance and pushed my lips gently against hers. Rose reacted to my action almost instantly and kissed me back, pulling away soon after. Making it last all of about 3 seconds. Well, that sure wasn't what I was expecting.

I looked away for a second, trying to think, I guess. When I turned back she was still staring at me. But a smirk was playing on her lips. Maybe she had planned this. I let her know what I was thinking.

"Rosalie Hale is this some kind of joke to you! Would you care to explain what the heck just happened?" I yelled at her. Rosalie rose from the couch, smoothing her finger against the crease in my brow, looking almost hurt but covered it quickly as she replied.

"Whatever, Bella. I thought that... never mind. Well, I should go. See you next week at the same time. Thanks."

And then she left - probably ready to tell the whole school tomorrow that I planted one on her. Crap.

**A/N - Well, there it is. Hope you liked it. Leave a review if you'd like to. Thank you for reading. I also apologise for any spelling or grammer mistakes. I haven't asked for a Beta yet as I'm not sure how popular the story will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anything that is related to Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N - I'm back! Welcome to my second chapter. I would firstly like to thank all of the lovely people that reviewed, because it makes me smile after having bad days at school. I'd also like to thank the people that read it and put it on alerts etc. That is also appriciated. I'm not going to force you to review, 'cause there is times when I don't review too. I'm horrible, right? Yeah, so really long author's notes, don't get read. So I shall cut it short. Here is chapter two! I'm sorry that its not very long. I'm working on writing longer chapters :D**

What The Heck Just Happened - Chapter Two

_And then she left - probably ready to tell the whole school tomorrow that I planted one on her. Crap._

That night, I dreamt about her. I woke up the next morning dreading going to school. Its not that people would be 'nasty', as 18 is way to old for teasing. However, it would still be the 'popular-gang's' gossip for the next week. Wasn't I whinging before at the fact that nobody really noticed me? Well, this really wasn't how I wanted to be noticed.

Sulking in bed really wasn't going to solve, nor make the situation any better or worse, so I decided I should still make an effort to look slightly presentable. Grabbing a clean pair of underwear from the draw, I made my way to my wardrobe.

I came to the conclusion that I should dress comfortably, today would be bad enough, without worrying about my long t-shirt rising too high over my leggings and reavealing my ass to the whole world, oh, and recieving comments from a girl in my Biology class called Lauren.

She liked to comment on people when they wore leggings with a shirt that might reveal just a little bit of ass by accident. However, she loved to wear leggings with a normal length t-shirt, therefore showing the most flippin' ass out of everyone! It really did bug me!

I arrived at school around 8.30, so I had 15minutes to kill. Heading to the library I listened carefully for anything that sounded suspicious, and kept my eyes open for sniggering and such.

***

The week passed with a blur. I heard nothing about what may, or may not have happened that tuesday night, and to be quite honest, I was glad of it. However, I couldn't help but feel slightly dejected that Rosalie didn't show for the rest of the week. I mean, heck, she kissed me, and then disapeared of the face of the earth.

It was almost 6.00pm on Tuesday, a week after the 'kiss', and once again I was sat waiting for her. I was genuinly bewildered when there was a knock at the door, only two minutes after six. I really didn't think she would come, considering what happened last week, and after her no-show at school.

I skipped to answer the door, quickly checking myself in the full length mirror in the hall. I thought I looked quite good for once. I had left my hair natural, letting the tendrils fall loosly down my back, equipping it with a small bow. I'd picked out some loose fit jeans, but evened it out with a tight navy tank-top, as I got a little over-heated last time.

I was tottally whipped. I barely knew anything about the girl and I was already stressing about looking good for her. She probably only came to tell me that the tutoring deal was off.

Another knock at the door brought me out of my bubble, so moving a slightly misplaced piece of hair, I continued on my way to let her in.

"Hey, Bella. I'm here for Maths tutoring?" She looked breathtaking, and she wasn't even trying. Her alluring blonde hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, with her fringe and a few bits at the side hanging loosly. Her black leather jacket was covering a red vest top, and with that, she'd thrown on the dark-wash jeans from last week.

"Erm, yeah, sure, come in?" I don't know why it came out as a question. As she already made clear that she wanted to be here. I found it hard to think straight when she was around, that was clear for sure.

I decided to grab some water to clear my head. I could never teach Math with how I was feeling right now. I stepped into the living room to offer Rose a drink too. She replied with a quick yes. I don't know how she stays so calm. My head replied, _of course she's calm, stupid. She's not worried about impressing you, cause she doesn't want to get in your pants like you do her! _ What?! I totally do not want to get in her pants. That's disgusting and I'm not like that!

Tonight wasn't going to get any easier whilst I stood arguing with my imagination, so I carried on walking into the kitchen to get the drinks.

The evening passed fairly quickly, I set Rose a few trigonometry problems and she got them straight away, so I obviously wasn't doing too bad of a job. Nevertheless, as it went on, I could feel the tension growing, but i chose to ignore it for now, blaming it on my anxiety.

"Look, Bella. I think we need to discuss what happened last week. I'm sorry that I did what I did. Its just that, well, I like you, and I'm used to geting what I want. I understand that you probably won't feel that way, but will you still tutor me? Who knows, maybe you'll even be friends with me? Please Bella, I need to see you."

She finished her speach with a sigh. I had to weigh up what she was asking. Do I want this? _Of course you do. _ I wouldn't know what to do. I've never been with a girl before. Oh man, why is everything so confusing. _Be with her, tell her yes. You want to, so just tell her already!_

"Yes." I blurted out.

"Yes what? You want to carry on tutoring? Or you'll be with me? " Rose seemed so unsure of her self. This was new, she was usually so confident, afraid of nothing, maybe theres more to her than what she shows.

"Rose, I want to be with you to. But I don't really know what I'm doing. This is something I've never done before, so -" She cut in...

"Don't worry Bella, I will teach you everything I know. I'm so glad we're gonna do this. I promise you, you won't regret a thing!" She squeled excitedly, grabbing onto my neck and pulling my lips to hers.

It started off slow and experimental, her lips glided over mine, we fit together perfectly. After a while it began to get a little more rough, I felt her tongue dart out and trace my lips, causing me to moan. I pulled away, feeling my face heat up. She took this as her chance, and moved down to my neck, sucking the skin there, making my breath to hitch.

"Bella, I need more. Please." She whispered in my ear, nipping at the lobe. Rose's chest was heaving and her voice was deep and lustful. I complied, pulling her on top of me, slowly lowering myself back onto the sofa. She pressed her lips to mine, moving against me with a fast pace, waiting until I groaned again before slipping her tongue into my mouth, carressing my own.

It was so erotic, and she made me feel so good. Her hips were grinding against my own, creating the sweetest sensations I had ever felt. I needed more, so I lifted my hips to meet her movements. My breathing was getting heavier, and I could feel an odd tingle in my lower stomach. The tension building up, the kissing was getting steamier, and our hips were moving faster. Rose's moans echoed around the room in between kisses, mine, so much more powerful it was almost embaressing.

Suddenly, that tension I was feeling, released and the best feeling ever richochead through my whole body, making me shake and scream with pleasure. She kept moving her hips and after riding out my orgasm, she too came undone above me calling out my name.

We lay together for a while after. For once, I felt truly happy. Nothing could ruin this. Ever.

**A/N - Okay, well, that was actually really hard to write. So much harder than I thought. Let me know what you think could be improved, I will be glad to hear feedback. I'd also like to thank my Beta, Nicki for doing such a good job :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, I know it wasn't as funny as the last chapter, but I thought that Bella falling off the sofa half-way through the make-out session would be over-exagerating her clumsiness ;) Review if you have time. Thankyou for reading!**


End file.
